1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with grounding bridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,402 issued on Dec. 16, 2003, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, a pair of grounding bridges attached at the guiding columns at two ends of the insulative housing, and a metallic shell covers an outside of the insulative housing. Each of the guiding bridges has a body portion mechanically and electrically connecting with the metallic shell for discharging the static electricity of the mating connector by grounding, an elastic arm extending upwardly from the body portion. The elastic arm is closer to the mating connector than the terminals for earlier engaging with the mating connector electrically.
However, the grounding bridge is made of a metallic plate such as familiar iron, copper sheet, etc. When the electrical connector and the mating connector engage with each other, the static power current of the mating connector transmitting is likely over the endurable limit of the electrical connector when the resistance of the grounding bridge is not enough big, so it could damage the electrical connector system.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.